


Feeling Of Your Own

by Mags3502



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader Insert, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags3502/pseuds/Mags3502
Summary: A soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate speaks to you are permanently tattooed onto your wrist. Why doesn't Dark have any?





	Feeling Of Your Own

Dark sat in his bedroom. This was, once again, a night of sorrow for him. In a word full of love, he was alone. Everyone he knew had found their soulmate. Hell, even Wilford found his when she escaped from an asylum! Her first words to him where engraved on his wrist, just like everyone else in this world.   
Except for Dark.  
Dark’s wrist was clean of any permanent ink. Did he not have a soulmate? There was no one that he could love and cherish like everyone else? He was a demon, something without emotions, feared by everyone! So why did he feel so alone? He was a murderer. A creature of nightmares. Why did he want love so badly then?   
His apartment only seemed to get bigger and colder the longer he stayed in it. He began to dread the place he once called home. It was dark and gloomy. Before, that was what he preferred but now it just made him feel worse.   
Dark sighed as he stood from his bed. He couldn’t stand being here any longer. It was time for him to go outside and have some social interaction, despite the fact that he hated all living beings. A cloud of black smoke surrounded him for a moment, changing his previously lazy attire to his usual suit. Once he felt confident in his appearance, he grabbed the keys to his front door and left his luxurious apartment. He stood outside his door, trying to decide if he wanted to teleport to a local café or walk.   
“I suppose I should get some exercise.” He muttered to himself before walking down the hallway and to the elevator. He pressed a button and waited as the elevator descended to the lobby before walking out the doors and onto the sidewalk. Cars rushed by beside him as he waltzed down the street with his hands in his pockets.   
“Dark!” A voice boomed behind him, attempting to get his attention. “Dark, wait up!” Dark tossed a look over his shoulder to see Wilford running his way. An exasperated sigh left his lips.  
“What do you want?” Dark growled when Wolford slapped his hand onto Darks shoulder as if he were his friend.  
“So, I overheard that little angel talking to someone! Guess what he said.” Dark could only assume that he meant Lightiplier. He couldn’t really care less about what Wilford had to say but he knew he would tell him anyway.  
“Cut to the chase, Wilford.” Dark kept walking as Wilford trailed slightly behind.  
“Ooh! You’re going to hate him!” Wilford nearly squealed at the thought of Dark’s rage. “So remember how you both had an argument when he suddenly appeared in your place? Well, turns out, he slipped something I your coffee! Have you been feeling any… Emotions lately?” Dark stopped in his tracks at this before dragging Wilford into a space between the building and forcing him against a wall.  
“What did he do?” Dark growled, his breath fanning over Wilford’s face.  
“He said it was supposed to give you emotions so you would understand the humans. Like a punishment for all the bad deeds you’d done.” Wilford gave a sinister smile to Dark before pushing him away.  
“I don’t have time for this.” Dark scoffed and began walking away. Luckily Wilford let him leave peacefully, feeling satisfied with the mischief he caused.  
Dark grumbled to himself and continued his way to the café. A horn blazed at a nearby cross walk and caused Dark to look up. That’s when he saw you.  
You walked in front of your car with both offensive fingers blazing and directed toward the driver. While the driver shouted some very colorful words at you, you said nothing. You probably wouldn’t, even if you could.  
You had been a mute all your life. Some weird speech disorder had disabled you in this way. It could be an inconvenience at times but, for the most part, you were able to manage it.   
Once you crossed the street safely, no thanks to that asshole, you walked straight into your favorite café. You took your usual spot by the counter and grabbed a menu. You flipped through the three pages, looking for anything that caught your eye.  
“Hey, (Y/n)!” You looked up to see one of the waiters. You had been coming here for a while so most of the employees new you well and often talked to you when they had time off, even if you didn’t verbally reply. The manager saved a notepad for you to write in whenever you came here. They were like a little family that you had. “What’re you craving today?” You pointed to the order you wanted and the waiter scribbled it down. “I’ll be right back with that, hun’.”  
You pulled out your phone, getting a small glimpse of the ink on your wrist. What? Too proud to say thank you? Your soulmate sounded like a real jerk. You couldn’t wait to meet him.  
Dark walked into the café and began walking to his usual spot only to stop when he saw the same woman from the street sitting in his spot. He already had to deal with Wilford today and he didn’t want to have to deal with anything else. That spot was what he had been looking forward to all day. It was right next to the window, so he could watch the people outside, and by the counter so that he would get the check faster. There were plenty of other spots but Dark wanted that spot specifically. He knew he was being childish but he couldn’t care less. His day had been shit. He didn’t bother to say anything, though. Instead he took the seat next to you and ignored your side glance.  
“Here’s your food, sweetheart.” You smiled gratefully at your waiter as she dropped the plate in front of you and refilled your coffee. Dark gave you a glare.  
“What? Too proud to say thank you?” Dark growled at you. You cocked an eyebrow at him before your eyes widened in realization.  
“She’s mute, genius.” Your water said as she walked by. You nodded to her in thanks and Dark’s cheeks grew red. He felt idiotic. How could he not realize that? These damned emotions were beginning to get in his way of judgement. He should have practically smelled the disability on you. It was part of being his demonic self, he instantly found weaknesses.  
“I apologize for my rude behavior.” You waved your hand in dismissal. People often became frustrated when they couldn’t understand you. “Why didn’t you just use sign language?”  
Most people don’t know it. You quickly signed. Dark gave you a slight smile and it only grew bigger when you showed him your wrist.  
“Well, I’ll gladly be your interpreter. If you’ll let me.” You, of course, eagerly accepted and ever since then you both had been inseparable.   
Dark had revenge on Light with many pranks that you helped with but what he didn’t know was that Light hadn’t given him anything. He knew Wilford would be listening to him and he knew he would tell Dark anything he heard, so he set up a fake conversation. Dark’s feelings had always been his own, even if he only began feeling them recently.  
You and Dark had a happy life together. He even found a way to give you immortality! He truly was your soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors. I will work to fix them soon. Thanks for reader an go check out my Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-magster.


End file.
